


Have you no idea that you're in deep?

by theladyingrey42



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mild D/s Overtones, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Vibrators, but it's essentially just porn, there might be a few feels in here, wow this is basically just filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyingrey42/pseuds/theladyingrey42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wanted Steve to understand. The future could feel <i>fucking awesome</i>.</p><p>At least when it was vibrating in your ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have you no idea that you're in deep?

**Author's Note:**

> For **nothing-butthecape** for the Bottom!Steve fest on Tumblr.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Bucky teaching Steve, hands-on, all about vibrators. Steve's reaction is more than Bucky was hoping for. Who knew the serum enhanced more than the obvious! Please include multiple orgasms, because of reasons...good reasons.
> 
> (Original prompt was for either Steve/Tony or Steve/Bucky. It called for Tony to be the one doing the teaching, but since Steve/Bucky was an option, I'm hoping it's cool that I basically replaced every instance of 'Tony' with 'Bucky'.)
> 
> Title from Do I Wanna Know? by Arctic Monkeys (the lyrics of which are completely inappropriate to this story, but the general, ahem, mood of which is pretty perfect).

Never, not if he lived to be a thousand years old, would Bucky ever deserve this.

"Buck—Bucky, please, you gotta—"

Slicking his finger through the mess of lube and spit already smeared around Steve's hole, Bucky kissed his way up Steve's thigh toward his knee, just needing a better vantage point. A better place to be able to _look_ at him from. Keeping his lips pressed to salty skin, he shifted his gaze, up and up, and…

 _Fuck_.

Bucky wouldn't deserve this if he lived to be _ten_ thousand years old.

They'd been at this for a while now, Bucky opening Steve up, and warming him up. Getting him ready with his fingers and his tongue, and now Steve was all laid out on their bed, naked and glistening, flushed and panting. Blond hair was sticking to his brow, and he had his arms splayed out, hands tucked underneath the pillows just like Bucky had told him to, that soft pink mouth all lax and open and wet. His perfect cock was more than ready. It probably hurt to be that hard. Fuck, Bucky hadn't had his ass eaten out for the last twenty minutes, and he was straining, aching with the need to give this all up, and touch, and come.

Not yet, though. That wasn't what this was about.

Swallowing, Bucky dipped his finger just inside, right into that velvet place where Steve was hot and sensitive, the muscle smooth and relaxed now. "You ready?"

Somehow, Steve managed to huff and roll his eyes. "Was ready an hour ago."

He hadn't been, though.

Because that was the thing about Steve. He loved it, loved to be taken apart like this, loved to have that gorgeous ass licked and fingered and fucked and sucked. In his heart, down beneath that wholesome façade, he was a goddamn slut for it. But no matter how much he was gagging for it, he was always virgin-tight, always confounded by the serum and by his own restraint. The force of personality that kept him a paragon of virtue in everyone else's eyes.

The one Bucky always had to strip away.

Swallowing, Bucky slipped another finger in, throbbing at the way Steve opened so sweetly around him. Yeah, he was ready.

Not that Bucky was going to give it to him, yet.

"You sure?" he teased. "Maybe I should lick you out a little longer. You still seem kinda tight. Wouldn't want to hurt you."

Steve made a grunting noise of pure frustration as Bucky grazed—but didn't quite press against—his prostate. "Not made of glass."

Bucky chuckled, but it echoed hollowly in his chest.

Because Steve used to be. He'd been made of glass, so thinly spun, just a tendril of a filament wrapped up in the shape of a man, and Bucky'd had to be even more careful, back then. He'd lay Steve out and work him over just like this, eat up his moans and lick his sweat, but it was off of an abdomen almost as skinny as Bucky's wrists.

And he'd loved it. Just as much then as he did now.

"Buck…"

The mattress shifted beneath Bucky, and yes, perfect. Steve was getting restless enough now that he was thinking about defying orders, thinking about pulling his hands out from underneath those pillows and grabbing Bucky by the hair.

Bucky reached to grab the tube of lube, slipping down to circle his tongue around Steve's opening just another time or two as he slicked his fingers. He wanted Steve wet for this, wanted him dripping. Wanted it to feel so good, because there were still so many things about the future Steve didn't trust.

Bucky wanted Steve to understand. The future could feel _fucking awesome_.

At least when it was vibrating in your ass.

And yeah, part of Bucky had felt like an asshole for taunting Steve into going into the sex shop they were always walking past on the way to the place he liked to volunteer on Tuesdays, but it had been worth it just to see Captain America standing in aisle of giant fake cocks and Fleshlights and vibrators. To see Steve Rogers pick up a black, plastic battery-powered number and turn to Bucky and say, "Do guys actually like this stuff?"

It was a goddamn _crime_ all the things Steve had missed before Bucky had gotten his head on straight.

He'd gone back the very next day and bought up half a dozen options, then propped them up on his nightstand. It had taken two days for Steve to bring them up. Two more for him to say he wouldn't mind giving them a shot.

One more before he hauled Bucky bodily to their room and tore all their clothes off. Pulled Bucky on top of him and spread his legs, and now here they were.

Steve outright whined, and Bucky had to shove the wrist of his metal hand against himself to keep from going off just like that. He fought for composure, keeping his voice as level as he could, but gravel seeped into it as he gestured to the side. "Got a favorite you wanna try first?"

Steve glanced to the side, shaking his head, but his gaze went straight to the biggest one there. The one most likely to tear his ass apart, and yeah. Bucky could get behind that.

"Whore," Bucky muttered fondly against the pale flesh of his thigh. He rose up onto his knees and selected one a little smaller just to see Steve try to hide his disappointment.

Then grabbed the one Steve really wanted just to watch the blue eyes darken.

"That's what I thought." Bucky settled the both of them on the towel spread out beneath Steve's hips. "Patience," he cautioned at the little huff Steve let out when Bucky slicked up the small one first. "All in good time."

With that, he hunched down between Steve's legs again. Slim as it was, the toy had a nice grip to it, a nice weight, especially with all those AAA's crammed into the hilt. The shaft was a velvety silicon, and Bucky drew a circle in the air over Steve's flesh before he let the cool tip glide over the head of his dick. Steve flinched with his whole body, perfect abs contracting, and the sound that pushed out his lungs was pure liquid sex. A fresh gush of pre-come drooled from his slit, and Bucky swiped the toy through the mess of it, sliding it down the length of Steve's cock, down to his balls and to the sensitive spot just beneath.

The whole room went very still, like neither of them could bear to so much as breathe as Bucky drifted lower and lower and lower. When he touched cool silicone to Steve's twitching hole, Steve let out the most wretched hiss of a breath Bucky had ever heard, and it punched an answering echo of need through Bucky's ribs. And he was such a prick, but he pressed and circled and pressed, making Steve's hole pull and try to suck the damn thing in, made Steve shift his hips, but he was careful. Wouldn't let it breach him, no matter how bad they wanted it.

"Buck, I swear to God—"

"What's the magic word?"

Steve gave a whole-body shivered and clenched his eyes shut tight. "I _hate_ you."

"No. You don't."

With that, Bucky finally pushed in hard enough, finally gave Steve's hungry ass what it needed, and Steve _keened_. His spine arched and twisted, like this was actually killing him, and Bucky just kept pushing and pushing, one slow, inexorable slide.

"Please," Steve said. His head was thrown back, the long, muscled line of his throat completely exposed, and it made Bucky want to bite him. Want to tear him apart. "Please, please, Buck, God, I—"

"Yeah." Bucky licked his lips as the toy bottomed out, leaving only the grip exposed, and with a flick of his thumb, he turned it on.

The tremor that wracked Steve's body was like an earthquake and an avalanche, and with one screaming shout of Bucky's name, he pulsed, coming untouched and shooting semen all across the planes of that wet-dream of a chest. All Bucky could do was sit there and grip his own aching cock, and fuck Steve harder with this fake one, until Steve was panting and finished and relaxing back into the mattress.

And then he turned it up to medium.

Steve's soft, lax mouth twisted downward, eyes squinting open. "Too soon—"

"You can take it." Bucky didn't relent. "If you want the big one, you'll take this until I say you're done."

Shaking his head back and forth, Steve kept making fucked-out, pleading noise, but he didn't go soft. Not for a second. Didn't use any of his strength to pull away or push Bucky off, and within a couple minutes, the grimace faded from his face.

"Didn't I tell you?" Bucky asked. "Doesn't that feel good?"

"Yeah. Yeah, just." Cheeks flushing deeper, Steve flexed the muscles in his biceps, and his cock gave a jerking twitch against his abdomen.

Bucky lifted an eyebrow. "You wanna jerk off while I fuck you with this toy?"

Steve's eyes squeezed shut, but he nodded.

And Bucky wouldn't ever figure it out, why asking for permission to handle himself always sent that rush of humiliation through Steve when spreading his legs like a whore for it barely phased him.

"I don't know," Bucky said, drawing the syllables out. "You think you _really_ need it?"

Rolling his hips, Steve shoved his hands in deeper beneath the pillows, and Bucky wasn't heartless.

He turned the vibrator up to high, and he would have sworn Steve had been electrocuted.

"Didn't know it could do that, did you?"

"How—"

"How did I let a needy slut like you go without being properly fucked like this before?" Bucky punctuated his words with thrusts, building up the rhythm and angling the toy just like so…

"Oh!" Steve's gasp was perfect, the one he let out when he was so close.

"Come on," Bucky coaxed. "Come one, give it to me—"

Steve swallowed his moan, head thrashing to the side as his cock erupted again. It didn't last as long, petering off into a slow trickle as his body tried to melt, but it was still braced against the overstimulation.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God." Steve was chanting incoherently now.

And Bucky was a bastard. Was an absolutely rotten fucking asshole, and he was the best thing that ever happened to Steve. Without turning the toy off or turning it down, he leaned forward, taking Steve's cock into its mouth and nearly losing his goddamn mind at the way it made Steve choke on his own breath. He swallowed the last pulses of his orgasm, sucking it out of him in slow, slick strokes, nice and soft, then turned the vibrator down a notch.

Even a supersoldier needed a little bit of recovery.

So he gave Steve all of 'til the count of thirty to get complacent before he dialed the vibrator back up and started sucking his cock in earnest.

"Bucky—"

"One more," he pulled off to say. "One more and I'll give you what you want."

Steve seemed to consider it, panting as Bucky wrapped his lips around the still-leaking head, swiping his tongue across the slit before taking him all the way to his throat. Steve's thighs tensed around his ears, and Bucky could actually feel the moment he slipped back into the mode of lying back and receiving. Letting himself be acted upon and giving it up. Giving over control and surrendering his pleasure.

Yielding to the fact that he was just a passenger here.

And God. _God_ , but Bucky wouldn't deserve this in a hundred thousand _million_ years.

Because this was the best part. When all the Captain was stripped away, and it was just Steve Rogers, being manipulated and used and made to feel things even he didn’t think that he was capable of.

When Steve Rogers was lost in pleasure, and willing to let someone else take him along for the ride.

It took longer this time, but every second of it was filled with the undulations of Steve's body and the soft wet sounds he let go. With every stroke he spiraled higher, helpless to the pleasure and to everything Bucky was determined to wring from his flesh, and when he finally peaked, he seemed to hover on the edge of it for years, voice one constant, moaning keen.

And then he was flooding Bucky's mouth, everything about him going soft.

Bucky kept it up until he was sure Steve was done. He cycled the vibrator through its program until the buzzing stopped and the room was left silent in its wake, only Steve's wet, breathy panting disrupting the absolute quiet. When Bucky pulled the toy free, Steve's body gaped around the emptiness, and it was killing Bucky not to just push himself right in in its wake.

Ignoring the way his own body was screaming for it, he leaned in and licked all around that soft, lax muscle. There wasn't any resistance left to Steve's body at all. "So goddamn loose," Bucky groaned, like it was the best thing he'd ever seen, because it _was_. It was.

"You promised," Steve mumbled.

Bucky's throat went dry. "Yeah. Yeah, I did. Don't you worry." He kissed the insides of each of Steve's thighs. "Gonna fill up that poor little hole again. Give it everything it needs." He pressed the bare tip of a finger inside just to feel the softness of its grip. "Til you're begging me to stop."

"Never."

And Bucky could barely breathe, because Steve meant that.

Almost overwhelmed, Bucky pulled away, setting the smaller toy aside and picking up the one that was nearly as thick as his wrist. It was hard plastic, and it wouldn't be easy, but Steve was aching for it. Was ripe and easy and ready, and if Bucky was ever going to cram this monster into him, it was going to be now.

He made a show of lubing it up, stroking it with the slick until it glistened in the light.

"You want this?" he asked, quiet and serious.

"Want whatever you wanna give me."

Bucky shook his head. "You want this?"

Steve met his gaze. "I want you."

It wasn't just Bucky's cock that ached.

No teasing this time. Bucky put the tip of the vibrator against Steve's ass. For a second it seemed like it wouldn't go, but the muscle yielded, just like Bucky knew it would. He watched in awe as Steve just kept stretching, wider and wider. As inch by inch, the thing disappeared inside of him, and even without Bucky aiming, it had to be pressing against his prostate.

Finally, he reached the toy's flared base. Steve's body closed around it, holding the vibrator inside. There was still a softness to the way Steve lay there for it, but his abdomen was shivering, and he was pouring out sweat now. The tendons in his throat were bulging, and Bucky moved to kiss all up and down his sides, to pet him in soft caresses across his abdomen.

"Easy, easy. You can do this. You're doing so well. You're so good at this."

The sound Steve made was almost a sob, and Bucky ran with it.

"So good, Steve. You were made for this. Made to take everything, all of this and more, and it feels amazing doesn't it? Letting it happen like this?"

Bucky didn't need an answer. He kept climbing up Steve's body until his could kiss the damp flesh of his cheeks. His soft, perfect mouth.

At his ear, he murmured, "I love you, you're amazing, this is incredible—"

"Bucky," Steve whined.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's it. You ready for more?"

Steve shivered and gasped, eyes leaking harder against his cheeks. But he nodded.

Bucky turned the thing on slowly, and it rocked Steve, but all he did was tremble against the thudding of the huge intrusion in his ass.

"You like that?" Bucky asked. He sounded desperate to his own ears. "Yeah, yeah, you do. You love it. Love letting this machine take you apart."

Twitching his head side to side, he hitched his breath. "Love letting you."

All the breath seemed to push out of Bucky's body. "Yeah, you do. Let me. Let me fuck you and wreck you. Make you come so many times it hurts, then prove you can come some more. Can you do that for me? Can you?"

"Yes," Steve gasped.

"That's right. That's right."

He turned the toy up a little higher, and Steve's mouth fell open, like he had no more words. Was just breath and meat and this hole to be filled, however Bucky wanted to.

And Bucky wanted to fill it even more.

All the lust he'd been banking this entire time surged forward in on irresistible rush. Bucky's cock was so hard he thought he'd lose his mind, and his voice dropped an octave.

"If you have any problem with me fucking your mouth right now, you'd better speak up."

But all Steve did was look at him with glazed eyes. He was barely even here anymore, but he opened his jaw up wider, tilting his head to the side.

No way Bucky was declining that kind of invitation.

With a flick of his wrist, he turned the toy up to max, then let go. The tension in Steve's body held it where it was, and Bucky's balls were already drawing up, just looking at it. He twisted, turning over and getting onto his knees. With one knee beside Steve's head and the other braced against Steve's chest, he took himself in hand, tipping himself down toward Steve's plush, open mouth. Just the wash of breath over the head was almost too much.

"This isn't going to last long," he warned. "Watching you like this—" He cut himself off, swallowing. "When I come, I want you to, too, you hear? Fuck your fist if you have to, or…"

Steve shook his head, and his eyes were wide and vulnerable, sweat prickling on his temples.

Oh. _Oh._

God, he was close again already.

And Bucky might not ever deserve this. But he'd keep doing it. For thousands or tens of thousands or millions of years. And he'd never get tired of it. Never.

He placed his palm on Steve's cheek, caressing softly, and said, "My beautiful little whore."

With that, he tangled his fingers in Steve's hair, tugging hard as he fed his cock into Steve's open mouth, and _fuck_ , but it was sinful, the way those lips looked wrapped around a nice, hard dick. His tongue was velvet, the inside of his mouth soft and wet.

"Perfect," Bucky moaned as he fucked in, pressing tightly against the back of Steve's throat. Steve never had an easy time with this, but he let Bucky all the way in.

Barely a half dozen strokes into that perfect, hot place, and Bucky was done.

"Gonna—"

Steve moaned around him, body giving one last wracking shudder as he came again untouched, and that was the final straw. It felt like a blackout and a whiteout, and he was pouring himself down Steve's throat, arching forward with the force of how sweetly Steve took him like this.

How Steve gave him everything.

Every time.

When he was just about done, Bucky pulled away, tugging free of Steve's mouth to leave one last trail of come across his cheek. Flopping to the side, he landed on his back, metal arm thunking against the headboard. For a second, he just lay there, trying to catch his breath.

Clearly sensing his orders no longer stood, Steve groaned and pulled his hand out from under the pillow, reaching between his legs to fumble with the still-thrumming toy inside of him. It took a couple efforts, but he managed to get the thing turned off.

He didn't take it out, though.

"Gonna just leave that in there all night?" Bucky asked, half-joking and half-turned-on.

Steve cocked an eyebrow. "You want me to?"

That definitely had possibilities. Possibilities his body wasn't going to be up for investigating for a little while yet.

"Maybe next time."

Steve's cock had finally gone down, but even it gave a little twitch of interest at the idea.

Bucky groaned as he rolled over to wrap himself around Steve again, burying his face against his neck. " _Definitely_ next time."

"Promise?" Steve asked, reaching down again to ease the toy out. He gave a bereft little sound when it popped free, but settled after a second, curling an arm around Bucky's shoulder.

How could Bucky turn down a request like that? "Promise." He lifted his head so he could look Steve in the eye. "So, I'll take that as a yes on vibrators?"

There wasn't an ounce of shame to Steve's voice, but he couldn't seem to stop his face from pinking. "I still prefer you." _Your cock_ , he didn't say. The both of them heard it anyway. "But, yeah. Vibrators are good, too."

"Duly noted."

And they should get cleaned up. Should deal with the soaked sheets and the toys and the streaks of lube and come. But for now, Bucky just shoved it all aside and rolled Steve over, spooning him from behind.

He would never deserve this. But as long as Steve was willing, he'd hold onto it as tightly as he could.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Have You No Idea That You're In Deep?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905475) by [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy)




End file.
